Hey Ig
by mycatisobese
Summary: This is about Iggy and a seventh bird kid I made, called Jaimie. She s a couple months younger than Iggy. The story is in her perspective, though I may make it switch to Iggy s or Max s sometimes. Please comment and rate!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jaimie`s POV

I remember that day clearly. Among all the times they tortured us in that creepy, god-awful place called the School, the day Iggy was thrown back into the cage next to mine, unconscious, and soon to wake up only to discover that those monsters had taken away his sight, is the most prominent in my memory. I`ve tried to block off everything, all the years in there, which were, well, the first ten of my life, but for some reason I just can`t forget that day. I remember crawling over to the side of my cage, squinting at him in the dark, wondering what they had done to him. The whitecoats seemed rather pissed off as they left the room filled with cages, slamming the door behind them. I had just gotten a glimpse of the sun through the window in the hallway outside, shining determinedly in the clear blue sky, it`s rays barely managed to squeeze through the door just before it was shut and place one beautiful, golden finger on Iggy`s calm, tranquil face. I had never seen him look so peaceful, and I envied him. I wished I could have a few hours of sweet unconsciousness that wasn`t haunted by the nightmares. Nightmares of the hell we had been living in for too long.

Have you ever had a nightmare where you didn't study for your math final or something, and it was the very next day, and then you wake up and just after you calm yourself down and realize it was just a dream, you find out you actually _do_ have your math final? Yeah. It was like that for me. Only ten times worse. Every fucking day.

I had envied him in unconsciousness, but not when he slowly drifted back, dazed, and then suddenly whipped his head around several times, seeing nothing, before the awful memories of what I'm guessing was the surgery on his eyes come rushing back. He collapsed in tears right in front of me. It killed me to see him like that. I remember slowly reaching a shaking hand through the bars into his cage, and holding his cold, and yet clammy hands in mine. He rested his forehead on my hand and sobbed for what seemed like hours, his sightless eyes squeezed shut, hot tears streaming through his eyelashes. The others, but Max, Nudge, and Fang especially -they were closest- looked at us with concern writ on their faces. I only shook my head, _no_, _please don't bother him,_ and felt the burn of tears behind my eyes. I didn't let them out. For some reason, I felt like I just couldn't, like I had to be strong. I had never cried before- well, except I guess when I was a baby and had just shat myself or something- I still haven't. The tears don`t usually come, though when I can feel them burning my eyes, I stubbornly refuse to let them go.

Iggy had cried for I didn`t know how long before he finally subsided, only whimpering occasionally. I wouldn`t tell him it would be okay even when it wasn't; that was Max's job, and she was good at it. I knew it wasn't going to be okay, and it would never fully be okay again, but he was killing me, crying like that, and I still needed to make him feel a little better. I leaned forward so my head was resting against the cold bars of my cage, and whispered, "Ig...um...there isn't anything worth seeing here anyway..." I trailed off as he slowly sat up.

"Yes there is." He whispered, his small voice coarse. "When-whenever they opened the door...I liked to look at the sky." He started quietly crying again, and I held his hands tighter in mine. I felt pure, unadulterated rage burn within me. Those bastards had taken away the one small pleasure Iggy had. No matter how long we lived there for, I would still be able to look out that window whenever the door opened, gaze at the beautiful blue sky, and know that away from this horrible place, there was real, wonderful life, and maybe I would get to see what it was like one day. Iggy didn`t have that anymore. They had taken it away from him.

And I wanted to kill them for it.

Chapter one

Iggy and I are best friends, but we`re the type of friends that everyone loves to be around because it is so fun to watch us fight over the stupidest things. Take today, for example. We had just started eating breakfast, (which was pretty much dry cereal straight from the box) and Iggy and I were already well into our regular stance; noses barely an inch apart, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, and snarling. The rest of the Flock was sitting around the messed up piece of furniture that passed for a table, smiling at us. They always seemed to find our fights so freaking amusing, damn them.

"Alright look," Iggy said firmly, "it`s not my fault your jacket got a little burned because you leave your clothes lying around!" Shaking with fury, I was ready to kick him in the nads. That was my favourite jacket.

"Right, well it`s not _my_ fault you have to _blow things up_ left and right! What happened to clearing the area first?" I replied immediately. "And it didn't just get a little burned, it`s completely ruined!" Suddenly, The Gasman, Iggy's partner in crime, stood up and looked up at me with his big blue eyes shining.

"I'm sorry Jaimie, I didn't see your jacket there, and we were so excited 'cause it was one of Iggy`s coolest inventions and all, and we`re just...really sorry." He made the puppy-dog face, and my expression softened. Iggy just snorted.

"Alright," I sighed, "I forgive _you._ But I`m still mad at you though," I said, giving Iggy a hard poke in the shoulder. I grabbed a couple of oatmeal bar thingies off the counter and went outside, with Iggy on my heels, ranting.

"Hey! You can`t blame ME for not seeing you stupid jacket! I can`t see anything! I'm _blind_, remember?"

"OH MY GAWD, YOU'RE BLIND?" I shouted sarcastically. "I had no idea!" Iggy growled at me. I just laughed at him, glad I was pissing him off just as much as he was to me. "Okay, so you didn't see my jacket, but I did and I _told_you to wait!"

"I didn't hear you! I`m blind!" He exclaimed, keeping a straight face.

Then, we were right in each other's faces again, practically fuming. "Shut up, wise ass." I growled.

After a few shouts about whose right and whose not, we usually just end up spouting random insults at each other. It's childish really, but, hey, that's how we roll.

"Maybe if you'd lift your ugly head out of your stupid books every now and then, you'd have rescued your coat before it was too late!" Iggy blurted. He was right though. I do read too much for my own good...but did he just call me ugly? He sensed my hesitation before I responded, and looked a little guilty.

"Ugh! just forget it, you little jerk!" I cried, ready to run back inside and, yes, read. Read to my heart's content, away from people for a little while. They could be so annoying sometimes, you know?

"Wait, I'm sorry." He said, grabbing my wrist. Somehow, he didn't miss it.

I laughed. "About what? Calling me ugly? Or calling me a bookworm?"

"A-about calling you ugly...shouldn't have said that. Sorry." Iggy mumbled. Huh. That was, well, unusual, coming from him. Granted, it was nice, but I guess that's why it was unusual.

"It's okay...I know you didn't mean it." I said. This was getting awkward all of a sudden.

"I don't think I remember what you look like." He said, a tinge of regret in his voice.

_Hmmm..._

I swear, I have no idea what came over me when I lifted his pale hands to my face. His thin, sensitive fingers delicately traced my eyes, nose, chin, and lips. My heart was racing, and I didn`t know why. Part of me had changed its mind and wanted to slap his hands away and run screaming, and part of me wanted to gaze at his face forever, the concentrated expression making him look...I don`t know...different. I realized I was probably making stupid cow eyes at him, and tried to change my expression to one of indifference, but then, Iggy couldn`t see me anyway. Suddenly, Gazzy shouted from the house, and I almost jumped. Almost. We bird kids tend to keep our guard up at all times, so we rarely get startled.

"Guys! We have to get out of here!"

_What?_

I looked where he was pointing. Oh God. I grabbed Iggy's arm, ready to run. Or fly. Or whatever Max said to do.

"Erasers." I breathed.

I think I'll leave you there. I`m evil. I know. :3

Anyways, I'd LOVE to get some reviews especially on if you guys like Jaimie. She's pretty much the main character...I'm not sure...I may put the story in Iggy`s POV sometimes too...Maybe Max`s a couple times... Okay...I'm thinking of giving Jaimie the imitating power like Gazzy, so I'd also like some reviews on if you think that's a good idea or not. If most of you say no, then, well, I have other powers in mind, but I won't tell you that now. Hey, you'll find out eventually.

PLEASE review and rate!


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jaimie

Age: 13 (About 2 months younger than Iggy)

Height: 5'6

Hair colour: Platinum blond

Eye colour: Electric blue

Skin colour: Rather pale as well

Wing colour: Very dark brown on the very bottom (sort of lining the bottom of her wings) A bit lighter brown on the ends, and off-white in the middle-ish, closest to where they are attached to her back.

Powers: Can control water, can basically make it float around and do what she wants. Has supersonic hearing. I may have her develop something else later, but i still need to figure out what.

Chapter 2

Jaimie's POV

We tried to run, but they were faster. Iggy and I didn't make it to the Gasman before the Erasers caught up with us. We fought for our lives, but there were justtoo many. Whiledesperately throwing kicks and punches -I wasn't particularly the best fighter of the Flock-I took a quick look around. I could just make out the rest of the Flock, and each of them seemed to be holding their own, but I could tell we weren't going to last long. I ducked as an Eraser tried to punch me in the face, and received a kick in the shin for my efforts. Ouch. I used my other leg to roundhouse kick 'im in the face, and quickly leaped back, into the small stream behind me. "Nudge!" I shouted. "Cover me!" Without hesitation, Nudge attacked the Eraser that was heading for me. As they fought, I slowly exhaled, focusing all my concentration into the water rushing around my feet.  
element.  
I closed my eyes and felt the stream's rhythm. I could hear my amazingly fast heartbeat slow down to match it.  
_Thump. Thump. Thump...__  
_Inhaling deeply, I opened my eyes and raised my arms to about chest level, my palms facing the Erasers that had just thrown poor Nudge at a tree. The water followed.  
Max's POV  
I turned from the unconscious Eraser at my feet as I heard a weak cry from Nudge. I nearly charged at the Erasers who threw her, but then I saw Jaimie. She was standing in the stream, with a strange look on her face. She slowly raised her arms, and the water moved upward in whip-like shapes. She seemed so calm and was moving so smoothly, until she suddenly flung her arms to the right, and the water whip things, well, whipped the Erasers. They fell to the ground, and Jaimie suddenly changed her position; this time crouching slightly. I'd seen her practice this move before, but I didn't have time to watch as another Eraser attacked me. I knew what she was going to do though. She would throw this huge wave of water on them, and then, most likely, freeze it, therefore imprisoning the Erasers to the ground. The move is rather awesome, but it usually tired her out a bit.  
_...oh crap..._  
I flipped the Eraser in front of me, knocking him out, but not before he punched me a couple times in the face and stomach. I was feeling a little woozy, but I knew I probably wasn't as off as Jaimie was feeling right now. If an Eraser got to her, she was toast. I looked over to the stream, trying not to pass out. Oh, God, no.  
_Ari.__  
_He punched her hard in the stomach, and she groaned and doubled over. Without hesitation, he kicked her in the head, sending her flying. She was out right away. I looked around._All_of them we on the ground; Jaimie, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and...wait...where's Angel? I spun around, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. They never got a chance to. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then...  
Nothing.

Jaimie`s POV  
I felt something cool rushing between my toes and around my ankles. It felt so great...and then i could feel it around my knees, and-wait...why does my shin hurt like hell?  
Then it all came rushing back. The pain in my leg, my stomach, my head._Especially_my head. It was like the worstmigraineI've ever had. Yow. I groaned, and slowly sat up. My legs were still in the water, and the ugly bruise on my shin was disappearing. I helped it along with the water from the stream. I've practiced healing several times, but I can really only heal small cuts and bruises. Ah well, my water whip things are rather awesome though. I looked around; I could see Fang and Iggy and Nudge slowly getting up, moaning and groaning as well. Then Gazzy, and then Max stirred a bit, but where did Angel go? 

******************

Angel is gone.  
I can't believe it.  
Nearly the entire Flock was in tears. Max disappeared for a bit, and came back with tears streaked on her face and bleeding knuckles, Gazzy was freaking out about the helicopter the Erasers had, and Iggy hit Fang in the head with a cup. I would have laughed at that, had the circumstances been different. Instead, I almost cried with the rest of them.

But the damn tears wouldn't spill.

Authors note

sorry this chapter is a pretty short, but its really just a filler chapter, plus the first one included the prologue and stuff. Anyways! I hope to make the next one longer, and I'm generally going to follow the story line, making some changes here and there...please rate and review! Oh, I do not own anything 'cept for Jaimie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks so much to Nerds-will-rule-the-world, (brilliant username, by the way) and justanotherspotlighttragedyx for reviewing. (oh, and if you read the latter's review, do not fret for my safety...she's my friend...who was probably very high off sugar at the time. XD) Also, much thanks to Gia-is-hungry for reviewing and helping me get chapter two up. I didn't have a dream of figuring out how to post it without help! XD I'm THAT smart, I know. Anyway, here ya go. Third chappy.**

Iggy's pov

I slumped on the sofa, groaning inwardly. Angel was gone, and now the flock was going without me and Gazzy to save her. They're leaving us behind because we might hold them back. Gazzy is too young, apparently, and I...

Well, I'm just a full blown failure.

The whole flock agreed with Max when she said it too. They took a vote on whether we should stay behind or not. Hearing fabric rub against fabric as three hands raised was like a slap to the face. But someone didn't vote...

Slowly, a fourth hand went up. "Jaimie, no..." Gazzy whispered. But Jaimie said nothing, and I was slapped metaphorically again. This time, for some reason, it hurt even more. Being at a loss for words, I simply glared at her- well, not _at_her, but, you know what I mean- and stormed out of the room.

To hell with them. To hell with everything.

"I can't believe it! They're going out to save _my_ sister, and they leave me behind!" Gazzy shouted. He sat down on the couch next to me, shaking with rage. I had nothing to say. Even if I did, I'd keep my mouth shut because I'd probably start yelling if I opened it. Fortunately, we had an outlet.

See, at this point, all we wanted to do was piss Max off, so, naturally, we made more bombs.

Hey, this time we had a legitimate reason to. No really.

This was Gazzy's thought process: Max never seemed to think of what would happen if the Erasers came back here, since they were just in the area freaking kidnapping Angel. They could easily come back and take us to the School...but if we made _bombs..._

He kept bitching about how he thought of it before I did, too. I could _hear_the smugness dripping from his voice. Like I'm so stupid that I let this little eight year old kid figure out the inevitable before me.

In short, it's been a pretty miserable day.

And guess what? It didn't get better.

Jaimie's pov

I'm flying freely, soaring through the night sky. When I look at my family, I see the stars reflected in their eyes as they smile reassuringly at me, the wind whipping through their hair and mine.

I feel like shit.

We left Iggy and the Gasman behind. We all voted against them. I can't believe I voted against them! I didn't want to look at his face, but something compelled me to. Something compelled me to watch as Iggy's face became devoid of all hope. Before he stormed out of the room, he shot me a look designed to say only one thing: _How could you?_

And then we left them like they were useless. As we approached a ski resort room for food and a short break, I desperately hoped Iggy wasn't blaming himself for being blind, as he sometimes did. Occasionally, Iggy would fall into a despair so deep, anyone who didn't know how he suffered as only the flock did would wonder what could possibly do this to an average fourteen year old kid.

Unfortunately, none of us could ever be even remotely considered 'average.'

Iggy's pov

"Alright, you're sure it's hidden?" I whispered.

"Course I'm sure." Gazzy whispered back. "This'll be sweet!" Man, was he right.

I, of course, didn't _see_ the Erasers' car go out of control from the oil we put on the road, but Gazzy filled me in and it was apparently pretty sick. Still, we couldn't stick around for too long. The Erasers managed to get out of the car, and weren't to hurt to walk, or use their walkie-talkies to call in back-up. _Crap._

"There's no point in dropping Big Boy on them now, is there?" I asked hopelessly. Big Boy was the incredibly massive bomb we built as a -ahem- _gift_ for the Erasers.

"No," he sighed, "they're heading into the trees now, we'd probably start a forest fire."

"Alright, let's go to the old cabin for a bit, come up with Phase Two."

We shouldn't have gone to the cabin.

Just as we were about to leave, I felt the smallest vibration on the floor. I froze, and my stomach did a little flip. "What is it?" Gazzy whispered, sounding worried.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in." Whispered a creepy, and yet serene voice. My eyes widened, and the hair on my neck stood up as the words danced about my ears.

_Little pigs, little pigs..._

Two Erasers burst through the door and window, and taunted us with 'you can run, but you can't hide,' remarks as they morphed into wolves. As one Eraser offered us a chance to run, obviously to make killing us a more...enjoyable...experience, I breathed to Gazzy, "Up and away. On three."

"Look, this freak's _blind_." One of them snorted, and my jaw clenched.

"_One."_

"You left before they fixed you up with the latest technology, you could have had eyes like mine." I had no idea what his special eyes were supposed to look like, but I felt Gazzy flinch beside me, and guessed it wasn't very pretty.

"_Two."_

"It's okay kid," the Eraser closest to me chuckled, "you won't have to worry about being blind anymore...it'll all be over soon."

"_THREE!"_

We shot straight up, right through the roof of the little old cabin, I heard the Gasman fall on the roof, pulling some shingles along with him as he scrambled to his feet. "Hurry UP, Gazzy!" I shouted, hovering above him. Finally I heard him leap into the air, the w_hoosh_ of his wings as they spread out. I dropped Big Boy on the cabin then screamed, "GO, Gaz! Move! Move!" We both flapped our wings like crazy, until I heard the most wonderful sound...

_Ba ba ba BOOOOM!_

We were thrown backward in the air from the shock wave, but steadied ourselves quickly. Before I got the chance to ask Gazzy what it looked like, he yelped.

"There's more of them in the forest, at least ten! We have to get out of here!" I wondered why he was worried about them when they were limited to the ground, but then I heard the gunfire. I cursed, and we turned quickly, flying as fast as we could in the opposite direction.

Not fast enough.

I gasped in pain as a bullet went straight through my left wing, and dropped at least ten feet. "No, Iggy! Fly! You can do it!" Gazzy yelled, coming up next to me and pulling me by my arm.

"Of course I can," I said wheezed sarcastically through clenched teeth. "There's just a freaking hole in my wing!" We were dropping drastically in altitude, but Gazzy wouldn't let go. He kept desperately trying to pull me along, hastily grabbing my shirt and dragging me behind him. We slowed to a crawl.

"Just find the rest of the flock, okay? I'll be fine- I can take 'em." I said, trying to smile. I think it was more of a grimace.

"No!" He sobbed. "No...I won't l-let you-" Damn. He was crying now. I felt sorry for the guy. He'd just lost his little sister to the School, and now his best friend and partner in crime. I vaguely noticed the Erasers had stopped shooting. They were probably just watching us. This was amusing to them.

"Gazzy, please...let me go. Find the flock...and tell th-_aargh!"_ Dammit, that burns!

As we dropped even lower, he sobbed once more and finally let go, and I plummeted to my doom.

Oooooooooh! Dramatic, I hope! Anyway, I have some pretty big plans for while Iggy's at the School, so keep reading :) Rate and message plz! They make me happy. :D oh, I own nothing except Jaimie. Well, I'm changing the plot a bit, but its still generally based off JP's plot. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Jaimie's pov

"Where'd Max go?" Nudge asked. Fang sighed in response, clearly very irritated. Seeing as he didn't seem intent on elaborating any further than incoherent, annoyed murmurings, I looked up from my book, _The Tale of Desperaux, _and answered for him.

"She had to save some girl from a gang of creepy guys twice her size."

"Hmm. Not unusual, for Max." She said, being unusually brief.

"Hey guys? I'm getting really hungry, and, you know, I was just thinking that maybe if we could, like..."

Never mind.

I continued reading, tuning out the chatter.

"_Go on, mouse," said Gregory. "Tell Gregory a story."_

_And it was in this way that Desperaux became the only mouse sent to the dungeon that the rats did not reduce to a pile of bones and a piece of red thread..._

I felt a tap on my shoulder, Fang.

"Come on," He said. "We're going to go get some food." I closed the book reluctantly, and followed Fang and Nudge out of the cave. We flew around for a bit –and, in case you're wondering, _no _I did _not _try reading in mid flight, because that is crazy, and stupid, and I...well...I already tried it before.

I, ah, um, accidentally flew into Gazzy, and he, uh, he kind of fell and broke his wrist.

Stop laughing...

"Look, there's a Mc Donald's!" Nudge exclaimed. We headed for a bunch of trees nearby, where we landed and did our best to cover our wings with our jackets. Then, acting as inconspicuous as three kids randomly emerging from a group of trees can, we strolled over to the restaurant.

Iggy's pov

You know how people say that significant images from their life flash before their eyes in near-death experiences? Well, as I fell, seemingly in slow motion, I got to enjoy a little slideshow of life in the School before I became blind.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as...awful as I would've guessed. I saw the Flock kicking Erasers' butts, and laughing to each other about how 'easy' it was to leave them whimpering on the floor. I saw the window outside the door of the cage room, the cloudless blue sky. Finally, I saw Jaimie spit at one of the Erasers who had been walking by her cage, and then dance out of his reach, laughing as he sputtered curses at her. I hadn't heard them before, and didn't know what they meant, but tucked them away into the back of my mind for further use.

I was rudely awoken from my reverie when I hit the ground with a sickening crack, and a few of those choice curses erupted from my lips. I heard a familiar chuckle to my right.

"Hey, birdie," Ari whispered, having crouched next to my ear. "Long time no see."

Jeez, does he have to use that line _every _time he runs into one of the flock? He just kidnapped Angel, like, two days ago.

Before I could spout some witty insult, He jabbed a needle in my arm, and everything went...black.

Wait- whoops. It already was, my bad.

Jaimie's pov

After paying for our food with what little money Fang had in his pocket, we ate in silence, shoving the food down our throats like nobody's business. As soon as we finished, Fang stood up.

"Ready to go?"

"Goodness, Fang. You act like this place is creeping you out." Nudge said, smiling.

"Public places..." I said ruefully, and faked a shudder. Nudge laughed, while Fang scowled.

"There could be Erasers close by. C'mon, let's get back." Well, we couldn't argue with _that._

I resisted the urge to continue reading as we walked back over to the little group of trees we had used as a cover. Hey, reading and walking couldn't be nearly as dangerous as reading and flying.

"Hey, what's..." Nudge started. "Oh my God, guys, look! Tipisco!" She stood stock still, (Hah, say _that _five times fast!) staring at it like she'd just found the Holy Grail.

"That's nice," said Fang, barely looking over his shoulder.

"WE HAVE TO GO THERE!" She suddenly shouted, unfurling her wings and taking off, not giving a damn about who saw. Fang and I gaped at her, and then quickly followed.

Hey, it wasn't very crowded here, and people only see what they expect to see, right?

I certainly hope so.

Once we came close enough to the little town, we landed, walking the rest of the way.

This time I did read. If I didn't I would be bored out of my mind.

Nudge was walking a few steps ahead of us, the very picture of determination. Fang was trudging next to me, occasionally threatening to go with me back to the cave and leave her here, but when she didn't show any sign of changing her mind, he retreated into a brooding silence.

Not for long though.

"Jaimie, come on, isn't she being ridiculous? What's the chance tha-"

"Alright, look," I cut him off, a little bit pissed that Fang_, _of all people wasn't letting me read in _peace. _"Nudge is just trying to take advantage of what may be the only chance to find her parents. So stop whining and _let her." _He looked a bit taken aback at my outburst, and retreated again into silence. I looked back down to the page for only a second before I bumped into Nudge, who had stopped suddenly, and was now standing there, breathing very hard for some reason. Odd, since the walk wasn't very long...

"You know, Nudge, maybe you should take it easy with the McDonalds from now on." I muttered, reluctantly saving the page with my tattered bookmark.

"Look," she whispered breathlessly, pointing. "I think that's my mom."

"McDonald's? Now, Nudge, what would mother say about junk food?"

We spun around, to come face-to-face with Ari, who was leering at Nudge, a smug smile on his disgusting face.

Okay, well, he wasn't disgusting. He actually looked like a male model.

A somewhat creepy male model, but still.

"A-Ari...?" Nudge barely finished stuttering out his name before Fang and I started kicking furry Eraser ass. I quickly shoved my book under my hoodie, and tackled the Eraser in front of me. Fang did the same, minus the book part. Nudge snapped out of her trance quickly, and punched Ari in the face, causing him to rear back, smack into the Eraser Fang had just kicked in his way. They toppled to the ground, and I do believe Ari knocked his friend out. Why, thank you, bud.

He jumped back up quickly, and tackled her. They rolled around on the floor, kicking and scratching, and occasionally biting, I think. Fang pounced on him, distracting him from Nudge for a moment, giving her time to grab a bottle of green spray paint and hit Ari with it. The paint, not the bottle. He howled in pain, clawing at his eyes.

Suddenly, _another _Eraser came up from behind me and grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back. I yelped and desperately tried to break free, but the Eraser I had previously been fighting produced a needle from somewhere in his fur, God, I don't want to know where that came from, and jammed it in my arm.

I do recall looking dreamily at them, muttering gaily, "You're all so fluuuuffy! Ha ha! Fwuffy Ewasers!" Before my vision got blurry and I completely blacked out. Lovely.

At least I go out with dignity.


End file.
